The present invention relates to stamp collecting and, more particularly, to first-day mail covers.
Most specifically, the present invention relates to means for having two or more units of a series of first-day covers. Each unit comprises a stamp, postmark indicating where the stamp is first issued, the words "First Day of Issue," a cancellation of the stamp, art work and a description. A series of first-day covers are all affixed to one sheet of paper, that is to say, all stamps are directly affixed to the same sheet of paper, the postmarks, art work, description, the words "First Day of Issue" are all imprinted on the same sheet of paper and the cancellation is partly on the sheet of paper and partly on each stamp for purposes of cancelling each stamp on each first-day cover.
Stamp collecting is one of the most popular hobbies in the United States, and there are many stamp collectors who collect first-day covers. A first-day cover is an envelope or sheet of paper bearing a stamp and the words "First Day Cover" with a postmark of a Post Office where the stamp is first issued and a postal cancellation of the stamp. Often art work and/or descriptive material is included on the envelope or sheet of paper characterizing an event and/or a personage which is commemorated by the particular postage stamp.
Presently, collectors send in to the appropriate Post Office by means of an envelope and the prescribed charge for the stamp desired, a request for the stamp desired. The Post Office Department, in turn, affixes the new stamp on that envelope, cancels the stamp with ink, places the postmark of the city or village where the stamp is issued, and the words "First Day of Issue" with the cancellation on the envelope. The envelope is then mailed to the person requesting the first day of issue service. The envelope is used because it is a means of mailing the first-day cover.
Some postage stamp collectors request groups of two, three, or four stamps or first-day covers for a particular first-day issue. However, the procedure of procuring a first-day cover must be repeated each time a new stamp is issued. This presents problems for both the stamp collector and the Post Office. For example, the collector must be aware of each new issue and request same, or risk having an incomplete set. This increases the cost to him as he must purchase separate money orders, fill out purchase requests, and the like. Furthermore, the Post Office must fill many requests almost continuously during the year thereby requiring the Post Office to have manpower and space allocated for such services.
According to the present invention, a series of units of stamps, postmarks, descriptions, art work and the words "First Day of Issue" are placed on a single sheet of paper and stored and sold as a complete set. Each unit may consist of more than one stamp and more than one postmark.